Nimbat Ramblings
by paperclipped45
Summary: Fidget writes her rambling, sometimes-off-topic account of the journey she and Dust went through in the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first story on FanFiction, and I completely understand that it's not as good as some of the stories out there. This is kind of Fidget just writing about the adventure she and Dust had in the game. It will get random! **

**I am trying to stick to the personalities of the characters the best I can! Please review to tell me what I can change and get better at. **

* * *

Monday

Hello, this is Fidget. I'm here to… all right, fine!

Ginger is telling me I should be less formal. I have no clue how she would think that I'm being 'formal' due to only one-and-a-half sentences, but fine.

So how do I start?

By telling who I am. Thanks, Ginger. That's what I was doing.

Erm. So… yeah…

Writer's block. I'll come back tomorrow- what's that Ginger? I can't have writer's block when I haven't written anything? Not true. I've written… let me count… 83 words! That took a while… they should invent some word-counter thingy.

Anyways, my name is Fidget. I'm… uh… writing this to chronicle my adventures and- oh, who am I kidding? I'm doing this because Ginger wants me to. She's been saying I need to get my mind off of volcanoes and flying swords and stupid aqua souls that give people false hope.

AND SHE'S PRACTIALLY LEANING OVER ME CRITISIZING EVERYTHING I WRITE.

That's it. I'm not doing this.

(She says she's just trying to help. I'd choose marshmallows over help. Going to the pantry now.)

* * *

Tuesday

All right. Ginger's gone off to the merchant, so I don't need to worry about her backseat-writing. So there.

She's been telling me I should do this. Every second of the day. Do you know how annoying that is?

But I guess I'll start now.

My name is Fidget. I'm a nimbat. Don't know what a nimbat is? Just look for the orange flying animal zooming around Aurora. That's me! But don't come up and try to scare me. I'll probably electrocute you by accident.

I was the guardian of the Blade of Ahrah, until it… kind of disappeared. So I can't really protect it anymore. To be honest, I was a great protector until it started flying, and Dust showed up, and… Well, then I wasn't such a good guardian. And now that it's vanished off the face of the earth, it's kind of hard to protect. You go ahead! Choose something on the other side of the world and try to keep it safe. It's not going to work.

Anyways. I'll keep to the basics. Ginger, who I live with in Aurora Village, has been telling me that I should write my account of the adventure I went on with the aforementioned sword, Ahrah, and Dust. She's been saying that since I'm the only one who can tell the story, I should do it. That's pretty bad logic, but I guess I see her point.

Here's the short story of the adventure:

Ahrah started flying, so I panicked and flew after it, leading me to a glade in the mountains, and this blue animal with a stupid black-and-aqua hat picked Ahrah up as I flew in, and told me his name was Dust, and that he didn't remember anything. I didn't really care about anything but getting Ahrah back, so I could go back to the clan and not get into trouble, but somehow I ended up joining Dust and Ahrah. I'm still not quite sure how that happened. So we fought a bunch of monsters, and ended up in some caves, and mountains, and this creepy meadow place with mansions and evil knife hand things; then we met up with a lizard guy who told Dust he was a Sen-Mithwatsit thingy, and then we went to the volcanoes and it all went downhill from there.

The End.

I'm not one for proofreading, but I just reread that and I can say without a doubt that it was terrible writing. I guess I'll have to expand it a bit. A lot, actually. It's just… I don't really like thinking about some of the things that happened during our journey. Especially the bit at the end with the lava. But the short version makes no sense, and never will unless I write a bit more, I suppose. So Ginger, I guess you win.

Sigh.

My paws are getting tired. Nimbats aren't meant to spend their time writing. We should be flying high in the wide open sky…

But Dust's right. I'm afraid of heights.

Either way, my point is that I'm going to take a break. I'll be back later.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'll be honest, I wrote the first chapter at about midnight because I was suddenly struck by a flash of 'let's-write-Dust-fan-fiction'. Then I went back and read it the next day, and wondered what I had been thinking. I was planning on just abandoning it, but I just came back and looked at it today. Thank you so much, First Hero of Olympus, for the review; it kind of made me realize that maybe the story isn't as bad as I thought it was. **

* * *

Wednesday

You know the nice thing about having wings? It's that no one else in this whole village does, and so I can get up to these trees where no one can get me. Of course, I still have to _hear_ everything down below (come on, Reed, we don't want to hear about toothbrushes wanting to kill everyone and all that). But no one can actually come up to me and _pull on my wings_ and ask me if I wanted to be _their pet_ or anything stupid like that. Not naming names. But really, if I wanted that treatment I would have stayed in Mudpot with that girl… something-hop. Or –bop. Their names all sound the same.

Anyways…

I hate pencils. They aren't meant for nimbats to write with. We have _three fingers. _Three! Not exactly ideal for writing.

But I'm back, and I guess I should begin. With the… beginning! Which was… let me think on this a little.

* * *

Thursday

Back at Drinwood, the village I was from, there was a sword called Ahrah, which everyone claimed was some sort of special sword that could do cool stuff. I didn't believe it- it kind of just looked like an overexcessively decorated weapon to me. I mean, who puts gold on a sword? Come to think of it, what kind of sword is shaped like… oh, I don't even know what it was shaped like, but it was definitely not like the 'stereotypical-long-and-pointy' sword everyone thinks of. One part near the top even had prongs sticking out. Like you could use it as a really big fork. What's up with that?

So it was probably a bad thing that out of everyone in the village, I was chosen to train as the sword's guardian. Everyone thought it was such an honor, and all that, but I wanted to tell them, "Hey, you want to trade jobs? You can be the guardian, and sit by the sword all day doing nothing, and pretend to read ancient manuscripts, and act like you feel honored when all you really feel is bored. Then I'll take your job and become a berry-gatherer or something! Win-win situation. Or something."

Actually, I did tell one nimbat that. My mentor, the previous guardian named Mica, was kind of… really… annoyed. And slightly angry. So I didn't say anything ever again about the whole I-don't-really-want-to-be-the-sword's-guardian thing. Hey, at least I got a cool title.

So that's the beginning, I guess.

For a while, I just hung out in the stone alcove that Ahrah was in, mentally wondering why the nimbat elders chose me. Then I considered taking Ahrah and hiding it somewhere, so that maybe everyone would give me a normal job since the sword was gone. Then… hehe… I kind of realized that _maybe_ they might be angry that, hey, the sword they've been guarding for generations is now missing! Yay!

I felt like going crazy in that job. I couldn't get out of it, since I'd already 'trained' (or, pretended to train) to be the guardian, and once you get assigned a job in Drinwood you're kind of in it for life. Seriously, who came up with these rules?

And then, after taking a short nap when… um… 'guarding' the sword, I woke up and it was… kind of… gone.


End file.
